


Mischief Managed

by RooOJoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Mischief, Sorta Romione - not really, Weasley Twin Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooOJoy/pseuds/RooOJoy
Summary: A little Weasley Twin Fun . . .“Ready boys?” he asked, pulling his wand and tapping the steering wheel with it. The engine roared to life and gently shook the seats beneath them. Fred felt his face grow into a wicked grin, and saw his expression mirrored back to him as he glanced back at his brother and then over to Harry.With a swish of his wand, the garage doors opened and he edged the front of the car out with just a toe on the gas. The exhaust echoed against the silent night, and he held his breath, pushing the orange button that would lift them from the ground."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: What to do on a Snowy Day





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Facebook group Weasleys, Witches, & Writers and their Winter Fest. The prompt was What To Do On A Snowy Day. Many, many thanks to PartyLines for her amazing skills of being inspiring and teaching at the same time. Her beta skills are on fire! This story wouldn't have been created without the inspiration in the form of Rosella_Burgundy. She always gives ideas that have a way of writing themselves. No words quite describe how grateful I am for her friendship. Finally, DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns is a flipping badass at manips, and this one is absolute perfection! Thanks to the readers too, y'all make the fandom go round!

The floorboards creaked as he stepped down to the landing on the first floor. He knew Bill and Charlie’s room was empty but turned around to press his finger to his pursed lips as he passed telling George to be quiet. Cupping his ear, Fred pushed it tightly against the wooden door of Ginny’s bedroom. All was quiet. Looking over his shoulder, he motioned for his twin to follow and led the way down the next flight of stairs with a growing smirk. 

It was so late in the evening that it was technically very early morning—the perfect time to concoct some Weasley Twin Fun. As he made his last step down the stairs and into the living room, he exhaled a small breath of relief. The hard part was navigating the stairs; the squeaking knots of the makeshift stairway was always a dead giveaway that someone in the house was up and moving. To manoeuvre between the furniture and into the kitchen where the back door would be the last obstacle to their freedom.

An elbow nudged Fred in the ribs and he turned to see George gesturing to the couch where soft snores were coming from. “Someone’s there.” 

Fred eyed his brother, their shared grins widening as their eyes narrowed mischievously. Tiptoeing through the room, they peered over the back of the couch to see their younger brother fast asleep, his mouth open slightly. The surprise of the situation was that his arm was wrapped tightly around a small witch with curly hair. They were face to face and by the slowly growing bruise on the ivory skin of her neck, they had been in one hell of a snogging match before accidentally falling asleep on the couch. 

“You’d think he’d know better. If it isn’t Mum who catches them, it’ll be someone else,” George whispered close to his ear. “Think we should go ahead and beat everyone else to it. I have some Creepy Crawlies in my pocket.” 

Fred shook his head no, a light laugh escaping his attempt at staying quiet. “Nah, there’s still kinks, remember? They’re still multiplying when they smash. It won’t be them in trouble if Mum finds out her living room is infested with insects. C’mon, let’s get outside.” 

As they stepped onto the back porch outside the kitchen, Fred inhaled the crisp December scents. The air was thick with moisture—a storm was approaching. Earlier in the day, they had lured their siblings and friends into a rampant snowball fight, promptly followed by a game of Chase on brooms through the icy branches of the orchard. It was bad luck that, as they headed back inside for hot cocoa, Mrs Weasley shooed them all back outside to degnome the garden while the little creatures were slowed down thanks to the cold. 

Their plan had worked, however, and now they were all sleeping soundly, worn out from a day outside in the weather. Fred and George edged around the garden and towards the front of the house where the garage set away from the pebbled lane that led to their home. 

A light flickered to life in one of the windows upstairs. They both froze for a moment before they hastily rapped each other on the head. Fred felt the trickles of what felt like goo run over his face and down his body as the Disillusionment Charm took effect. Counting the windows, he was relieved to know it was the third-floor bathroom light, and they were most likely in the clear. He looked back at George but could only see a faint shimmer of his edges in the dark night. 

“Let’s get on with this, shall we,” he declared, leading the rest of the way to the garage. 

They had already anticipated the lock on the door. Their mum had insisted on one the last time they had snuck out in the car. Thanks to their dad, it was an easy enough Muggle lock, and they had it unhinged from its place in only a few minutes. Fred began to turn the knob to the door when George suddenly pulled his arm back. 

“Don’t, Freddy.” 

George’s grip tightened. “Oi, Georgie what’s up?” 

“A thought; do you really think Mum would trust this measly little lock?”

Fred’s eyes widened. George was right—there was no way his mum would not put up extra security measures. She would’ve put them up specifically for those she didn’t trust inside the garage. 

“Let’s see what we’re up against.” 

They worked together for another ten minutes, disabling quite a few charms. Frustration between them grew as they struggled with some kind of sealing charm against the door. Out of desperation, Fred rapped himself on the head, reversing the spell that kept them hidden from sight. George followed suit and only a few minutes later the door was now charm free. Both sweating, the cold air no longer a bother, they smirked at each other; defeat was not something they accepted. 

“Only one thing between us and that car, Gred” 

“A door,” they said in unison as their dopey smiling faces turned towards the wooden barrier. 

Before they could reach for the handle, a crunch in the snow made both of them turn suddenly. Nothing was there, but still they glanced at each other before pulling their wands. Back to back they turned slowly around the dark clearing. 

Fred lightly nudged George’s rib with his elbow. As his brother caught the corner of his eye, he flashed his own eyes towards a spot not three meters from them. Together, without a word spoken aloud, they faced the invisible intruder. 

“We know you’re there,” George echoed into the night.

Silence was the only response, but with a knowing smirk from his brother, Fred spoke, “Harry, come out. You can come with us too.” 

A moment later, a smug and grinning Harry Potter revealed himself. “How’d you know it was me?” 

“Easy, your trainers stick out from under your cloak.” Fred laughed at the disgruntled look that flashed across Harry’s face. “How’d you know we were out here?” 

“Just a hunch is all.” 

Fred eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged his shoulders instead. “Well come on, let’s do this before we get caught by someone else.” 

The three of them gently pried the garage door open and stepped into the damp coldness. Even in the winter, the space had a rusty scent to it. This wasn’t the first time _borrowing_ the car for any of them, but still the adrenaline that violently bubbled through their blood was intoxicating. 

George edged his way to the driver’s side of the car. “You drove last time. My turn,” said Fred as he jabbed himself in the chest and nudged past George, shoving him against the workbench. 

“Easy, Freddie. Where’s your manners?” His twin laughed and went to the backseat. “Like this, Brother. Harry, you take shotgun this time.” 

Fred rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, but couldn’t help the light-hearted feeling as Harry’s eyes brightened and took his place in the front seat. As he slid in behind the wheel his heart raced and his stomach rolled in anticipation. It was like right before they mounted their brooms for a Quidditch match back in their school days. The feeling was incomparable. 

“Ready boys?” he asked, pulling his wand and tapping the steering wheel with it. The engine roared to life and gently shook the seats beneath them. Fred felt his face grow into a wicked grin, and saw his expression mirrored back to him as he glanced back at his brother and then over to Harry. 

With a swish of his wand, the garage doors opened and he edged the front of the car out with just a toe on the gas. The exhaust echoed against the silent night, and he held his breath, pushing the orange button that would lift them from the ground. 

Within a matter of seconds, they were in the air and into the clouds. Harry whooped loudly, causing both other boys to laugh and begin hollering out their open windows. The cold air whipped their hair around, and before long they had rolled the windows up in search of warmth. After half an hour of joy riding, the snow began to fall. It was thick and heavy. 

“Fred, we should probably think of heading back in.” 

He nodded, the visibility in front of him decreasing rapidly. They all held on tight as the car’s front bumper dipped toward the ground. Fred held tightly to the wheel, his knuckles white as he struggled to see through the whiteout conditions. Without warning, the ground was only meters away, and he pulled the car up suddenly, the tires bouncing roughly off the frozen earth and sliding against the growing snow. 

Harry groaned next to him as he was slammed against the edge of the door. He heard George curse loudly from behind him as he noticed the garage right in front of them. They were too close, and Fred slammed the brakes causing the car to slide even faster and uncontrollably towards the wooden structure. Instinct took over, and he pulled hard on the steering wheel, lifting the handbrake at the same time, making the car do a sudden spin. It was with great relief, and somehow without magic, that the rear end of the car slid into the garage, the dirt floor halting their momentum instantly. 

The three of them sat in shock. Fred’s heart was beating at an all-time fast rate, but as it began to slow and his breathing evened out, his smile grew even more. His twin must’ve been having the same feeling, because a moment later George burst out, “That was bloody brilliant!”

Harry gave a low whistle next to him and then punched him in the arm. “Now, that was some fancy driving there, Fred.” 

Fred’s skin was tingling with gooseflesh, and he had the urge to get up and dance while also the need to have a stiff drink. Unfortunately, their quick joy ride came to an abrupt end as Ron and Hermione stood in the headlights in front of them. Their expressions were of surprise and their wands were out pointing directly at them. 

“Easy there, little brother, it’s just us.” 

Fred cut the engine and pulled the knob for the lights. The boys exited the car, all wearing bright smiles and their eyes sparkling. 

“We better hurry before your mum wakes up,” Hermione voiced, her volume quiet in the stillness of night, but none-the-less demanding and bossy. “If she catches us, I’m not lying for you three.” 

A smirk grew over his twin’s face, and Fred kept quiet, knowing where his brother was going with his thoughts. George stepped closer to Hermione and smiled brilliantly at her. “Oh, our dear favorite lioness, I believe you will lie for us . . . only if we’re found out of course.” 

“Which we won’t be,” Fred added.

Hermione’s jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. “Why in the world would I lie for you?” 

Fred led the dialogue, “Well, only because of the blossoming love bite on your neck.” He met her wide and surprised eyes as she reached up and brushed the spot with the tips of her fingers. “Wonder if Mum is ready to learn of the relationship between you two? Before you know it, she’ll be planning your wedding and be expecting grandbabies.” 

“Absolutely not.” Hermione barely breathed as her eyes flared with an intensity that he wasn’t expecting. Ron reached out to grab her hand, and she batted it away. Fred briefly wondered what that gesture meant. Maybe the scene wasn’t what it appeared. However, this moment wasn’t the time to figure that out. Instead he used her surprise to his advantage. 

“Look, my dearest Hermione, I have no intention of ratting you out if you can keep our little secret. I’ll even help you with the bruise paste. No harm, no foul, right?” He held her eye, letting his own bore into hers and willing her to see things his way. He smirked at her and laughed a bit internally as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“Well, if you don’t want to get caught, you might want to cover your tracks.”

“We always cover our tracks,” Fred answered, a tone of daring in his voice. 

“Oh really?” she asked confidentiality, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes now mirroring the twinkle that his still held. 

He knew she was playing with him, and for some reason, it intrigued him. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Maybe it was still the excitement of their flight or the near crash that almost brought down his father’s garage, but he had the sudden urge to shut her up and put her in her place with nothing more than his mouth and body. 

Instead, they faced off, and finally she giggled before moving to the side and brandishing her arm in a wide arc showing off the massive and messy tire ruts in the snowy yard. 

“Damn,” he breathed. She was right, even if it snowed all night, there was no covering those marks.

“Not to rain on your parade a second time, but how do you plan on warding the garage the way you found it?” 

This time, she gave herself away. Fred saw the way the corner of her mouth ticked as she attempted to keep a straight face. 

“You warded the door, didn’t you? That’s how you knew we broke in and caught us.” His words were spoken low and in shock. That girl really did have an ability that they had overlooked. 

Her posture slackened for a moment, before she stood tall and firmly stated, “Tell you what, I’ll help you ward the door again and fix the yard, but you owe me. AND,” she continued loudly as Fred began to open his mouth to speak, “you won’t ask any questions and help me no matter what I ask.” 

Fred quirked his head towards George who tilted his head the tiniest of fractions. “Deal,” they said in unison. 

She nodded and moved towards the door to put the wards back up. Fred watched her in awe, respect he’d always had for the witch renewed in earnest. Ron and Harry had been utterly silent during the entire exchange, but with a quick order from her all four of the boys were using their wands to pack down the disrupted earth. She came over a moment later and smoothed the still heavily falling snow over the flat ground. 

“Lead the way,” Hermione instructed to Ron. He took off with Harry in his footsteps. George was a few steps behind him. 

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” It just slipped from Fred’s lips. The barrier between his brain and mouth was often lacking. She smiled prettily, the tip of her cold nose matching the blush that settled on her cheeks. 

“Go on, I’ll cover our tracks.” 

He moved towards the house, turning around every few steps to watch as she waved her wand, vanishing any signs of their footsteps in the snow. 

Once they made it back inside Harry and Ron started making their way to the stairs. “You coming?” Ron turned back, gesturing to Hermione. She nodded and moved past Fred and George.

Before she disappeared up the stairs, Fred quietly called out, “Hermione.” She turned, her expression curious. “Thanks.” 

She nodded and smiled. “Mischief managed.” 


End file.
